Imperfect is Perfect 3
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: I do not care if we are frowned upon for our decision to be together, or how the world would like us to come apart. I always know that we shall have no one else but you alone, my love, to create my ideal complete family.
**I did kind of say that I'm working on a Part 3, right? Ta-dah! Here you are!**

 **In fact, this should be for Part 2, but then the urge to vent out my frustrations grew so tempting that I decided to do that justice first. The "trilogy" seems better to me now, as we can first go through Ichigo's and Orihime's minds, then we get to see how they start off, and finally how they end up as adults! Not blowing my own horn, but I am proud of myself to settle on this decision!**

 **Well, of course there are many people that disapprove IchiHime, of which I understand - we all have our own likes and dislikes. So this time, the argument inspired me to look at how oppositely different they seem to others and how they are frowned upon, yet at the end of the day their love still prevails! IchiHime forever!**

 **Okay, enough of my babbling, so let's go!**

* * *

 **Imperfect is Perfect 3**

"Thanks for the hard work today, Inoue-san!" The teenager said as he balanced the tray of fresh just-out-of-oven goodies in his hands.

"Thank you very much, Akira-kun!" The woman beamed brightly as she waved her hand goodbye energetically. "I'll see you again tomorrow!" With that, the metal backdoor clicked close.

Suzuki Akira stared at the door before he sighed and sank into reverie…

He could still remember that day when he was just a primary-2 school boy, and he first met that orange-haired then-high-school-girl Inoue Orihime behind the same cashier, collecting his money and counting changes for his purchase. She was nothing he has ever seen. On her heart-shaped face with a healthy and lovely blush were pink full lips and the most captivating pair of grey eyes, and on her head was a cascade of orange hair. It was as if God has decided to embed two polished grey marbles in the sockets of this lovely creature, and drape a long orange veil weaved by threads of sunlight on her. When she smiled, the merriment would reach into the eyes, so that even just a small tip of her lips, she could colour the whole area with her joy. Then there was also her curvaceous body which could make the best models green, as the lines brought out the divine assets bestowed on women, and she was exceptionally gifted in this aspect. Ever since that encounter, he has dreamt of working in this small bakery, side by side with her.

Of course he was a pure and naïve boy then, because the idea of her gaining age just as he would never crossed his mind. When he grew to his work-age as a high school student—to his greatest delight he was admitted into Karakura High, the same school she had attended!—he immediately applied for the part-time vacancy. To his luck she was still working there, now as a full-time, and he felt that he had his wish come true. She looked very much the same as he remembered: talking grey eyes, full smiling lips, curly orange locks tied up to a ponytail and well-developed curves. He was conscious that she was already an adult in her late-twenties, and to his surprise she was already married!

When he first worked at the bakery, he noticed that her hands were free of any jewelleries or accessories so they would not get in her way, as she stated herself, so he assumed that she was still single. One day, she happened to forget taking off her ring and put it in her purse, and that was how he found out. Well, any woman at her calibre would hardly go without a spouse once they reach to their marital age, so it was not too shocking. They made small talks then, and he made guesses of who her husband would be, listing all the influential or wealthy men in the town, but none were correct. Just as he came to a dead end, the door opened and walked in a man. He had bolted straight then and nearly banged his head at the counter as he bowed because standing before him was his homeroom teacher, Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei!

For him, it was a very awkward situation, letting your teacher see you at work, not to mention the said teacher was known to be stern and allow no answering-back. In contrast to expectations, he did not get scolded—his academic performances were below average and he was in need to study harder—but was even encouraged to work hard for the job! Wow, to hear the words from Kurosaki-sensei was an honour! Then Inoue-san giggled lightly, and something shocking unfolded before his eyes…

 _* Flashback *_

" _Well, seems that you're highly revered by your students, Kurosaki-sensei!" She said with a smile. "And I'm starting to worry if you'd be too soft to your own kids!"_

" _My kids deserve to be pampered and doted on, but that doesn't mean I'd be soft. Of all people you should know that I treat everything in a general unbiased way, Inoue, for you know me like my family does." He harrumphed a bit._

" _Eh? You have kids, Kurosaki-sensei?" Akira gasped with wide eyes._

" _Just because I don't wear my ring at school doesn't mean that I don't have a family, Suzuki." The intense look burned; as expected of a disciplinary teacher. Akira quickly apologized, and to his relief the pressure vanished as his teacher turned his attention elsewhere. In that instant, he stole a glance at his left hand, and there was a_ _thin silver band_ _with a shard of_ _shiny_ _diamond sitting on his ring finger._ _He probably did not want to cause a commotion at school that he was married, so he did not have it on him during school. But on a closer look, it seemed to be a bit familiar_ _…_

" _So, what can we help you with, Kurosaki-sensei?" Inoue-san said, sounding like the professional shop assistant she was._

" _Oh, err…I'd like to have a loaf of bread on that rack, a chocolate bun and a dozen of donuts." He said as he fished out his wallet from his bulky suitcase._

" _And may I ask what flavours would you like for the donuts?" She smiled, grey eyes shining with ecstasy. Even though he was busy fetching the bread, Akira noticed_ _with a stun_ _the small upward tip at the corners of Kurosaki-sensei's lips._

" _Well, I guess that I'll have chocolate-frosted, glazed and red-bean-paste-filled, each for four." He said. "My wife loves those, and I'm sure she'd love such a treat after dinner."_

" _I bet she would!" She almost squealed. She took his money and counted the change while Akira packed his order. Just then, the manager came to the front._

" _My, what a rare sight to see you again, Ichigo-kun!" Despite his senior age, Yamazaki-san was still lively like a teenager. "What brings you here—oh!" He noticed the box with the sweet treat in the growing-rigid teacher's hands with a wide grin. "Oh, what young love! Even though you could've asked me in secret to pack you those donuts for Orihime-chan, but you bought them instead! You really do know how to please the lady! That's why I so fervently believed that you're the perfect one for her! Oh yes! You love my chocolate buns, don't you? I'll get you one, so wait here!"_

 _Yep, definitely a teenager with a loud mouth as he blabbered on, overlooking the three fossilized people._

 _* Flashback *_

Kurosaki-sensei left in a hurry with his purchase of pastry after he politely cut off Yamazaki-san. After another two hours and Inoue-san's shift was over, she also left hastily. The next day when he went to school, Akira could not quite look at his teacher in the eyes, even though he did not pay too much attention to him, according to his classmates. When he went to work, his co-worker was still the same as usual, and during a short break they talked about that. Just as suspected, they were really married with an addition of two kids in the family, and their older daughter was already at the same age as him when they first met!

No way in Hell would they be a compatible pair of couple! The notorious tales of Kurosaki-sensei's days as a fight-seeking punk still lingered, and his position as the disciplinary teacher enhanced that image. His habit of swearing foul languages under his breath was no news to the student body, and he was not averse to use physical punishments to keep naughtier ones in line when his thunderous hollers could not do the trick—of course not beating them up, but after at most two of the punishment sessions none dared to cross his bottom lines again. It was always such a luck that Kurosaki-sensei taught them Language instead of Physical Education, or else no one would be able to stand on their feet after the class. His physical prowess must never be taken lightly, along with the terror behind it: Akira witnessed how he knocked out several of a bully's teeth and send him flying to a wall ten metres away from them as he saved a freshman from bullying, all by a single punch. It was really a wonder why he was yet fired for his brutality, and a greater wonder why he chose to be a teacher. But the greatest wonder of all would be how on earth could a perfect woman like Inoue-san stand such treatment all these years?!

~ o o ~

The rough scratches of the chair's legs against the floor opposite to her alerted Kimura Kaoru. "Oh, Kurosaki-sensei, you're leaving?"

"Yes, because I have something up at home tonight. As for the report, I'll finish it tomorrow so you'll have time to fill in what I've missed out." The orange-haired teacher quickly but orderly put his belongings into his suitcase. "Thank you for your hard work today, Kimura-sensei."

"Thank you for your hard work too!" She said just before he vanished out of the door. After the hurricane stirred up by him died down, she sighed, working her way with the pile of her students' assignments. If only she could settle down with a good man then she did not have to work so hard or be under so much pressure! She enjoyed teaching, since becoming a teacher was her wish, but the idea of starting a family was tempting…especially if the man was on Kurosaki-sensei's calibre!

The day when they first met was still vivid in her mind, as if it happened only yesterday. She has moved all the way from Hokkaidou to Karakura with a letter of recommendation from a friend in this school, and being suddenly thrown into a city was a bit too much for a young woman from a faraway rural village. Needless to say, she was lost in the streets with all her luggage dragging her down. Just as she was about to be crushed by the flood of people, a pair of large hands pulled her, and the next thing she knew was she has been led into an alley. The initial fear of being in a new unknown place doubled with panic, as she was quite certain that she would be violated…

When nothing happened, she cracked open her eyes and a handsome face got into her eyes. Piercing at her was the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen, even though they looked stern and unyielding, but that was the way of saying that this man was strong. The lines on his face were set straight and sharp, as if they were carved into the flesh. What if he wore a deep scowl on his brows? That was totally charismatic and cool! After studying his face, she then realized that she had put her hands on his chest and arm. Dear Lord! The biceps were firm with muscles, and the steady beats of his heart under the strong pectorals drummed an enchanting rhythm to her. Just as she was about to faint from the pleasure, a sudden rush of cool air woke her up because he has put some distances between them. He asked if she was alright, and the genuine concern in his tone soothed her. She thanked him, and when she asked for directions to her new home, he brought her there and helped with her luggage despite carrying a huge bag with him as well! He left after they got to the apartment building because he had to meet someone, and she saw him walk away, imprinting the lean and tall figure into her mind as his orange hair shone golden in the evening sunlight. She was glad that the first person she met in this new place was such a noble and heraldic man, and with contented happiness she settled down.

The next day at her new school, when she was led to the teacher's room by the principal, she instantly spotted the bright orange among the black or brown. It was clear that they would be colleagues, and together they would be responsible for the freshman classes! What coincidence! Perhaps a happy and fortunate life was finally within her grasps!

Being deemed as a beauty back in her hometown, Kaoru was confident with her looks and body figure. Furthermore, she knew for sure that Kurosaki-sensei only regarded the girls as purely "students", nothing more, nothing less, and she was the only young female teacher in the school that was single, thus without competitors it was only a matter of time with some extra strategies to land him down. But it turned out to be rather difficult, as he would leave no later than six o'clock, and he would in turn do the leftover work during lunch break, so by the end of the month, she only got to talk with him to know the very basics of his background.

One day, her opportunity came as he forgot to bring his lunchbox, and together they went out to eat. But just before she could start asking her questions, they were joined with an unexpected friend, who was also an alumnus of Karakura High and a former Student Council President, Ishida Uryuu.

 _* Flashback *_

" _I thought you don't like eating out much, Kurosaki, so you bring your own food back as student?" Ishida-san said as he picked some ramen from his bowl._

" _I woke up late this morning, okay?" Kurosaki-sensei grunted as he swallowed. "Last night was really tiring with so many things to do. At the end I slept in and left in a hurry so I won't be late, but I've totally forgotten about bringing lunch which makes me eating out today." Oh, that was why his breaths were a bit heavy and rough when he showed up this morning._

" _Oh, I wonder what you've done last night…" The bespectacled man drawled as he smirked._

" _Damn you, Ishida!" The teacher hissed indignantly as his hand clutched in such a tight fist that he nearly snapped his chopsticks into halves. "It's my side job, okay?! The one in station was so incompetent that I had no choice but to pick up which he's slacked off!" He raked his fingers through his messy orange hair. "Goddamn it, I swear I'll tell those in charge in the face this weekend to send someone of better quality, or it'll be another mess!"_

" _You can always turn to your good mentor for help." The doctor replied calmly and took a sip of the soup. "He always says that he's in your debt, and you should use his help from time to time."_

" _He's never my mentor to begin with!" Kurosaki-sensei burst out, and his loud voice attracted a little attention from the other customers. "Even if I go ask him, you think he'd spare me a moment from his precious apparatus and machines because of some petty daily problems? I'll never hear the end of it!"_

 _Uryuu sighed and turned to_ _Kaoru_ _. "I'm sorry that you have to put up with such a crude man as your colleague, Kimura-san. I hope he's not too much of a handful."_

" _Oh, no!" She shook her head as she embarrassedly covered her full mouth of rice. "Kurosaki-sensei's very diligent, and he's popular that a lot of students would go to him for advice. In all, he's a really great teacher!" Despite her strong arguments, the doctor did not seem to be persuaded at all with the sceptical look in his eyes._

" _Alright, I've got to go back to the hospital for an appointment." Uryuu stood up as he put down a 1000-yen note for his lunch. "Please send my regards to your family. Oh, by the way," He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Tatsuki wants me to remind you that there're no karate classes this week, so please tell Orihime-san not to bring your kids to the doujou like last time." With one last curt bow at them, he gathered his suit jacket, stood up and left the restaurant._

" _Err…Kurosaki-sensei,"_ _Kaoru_ _asked, trying to suppress the tremble in her voice as much as possible. "Just now, did Ishida-san say 'your kids'?"_

" _Huh? Oh, that,"_ _Up till then, her orange-haired colleague has been giving her a_ _portrait_ _of a gallant knight, shouldering_ _great_ _honour and_ _steady-fast_ _loyalty_ _to_ _what he was entrusted with, who should_ _sport a solemn look to show his strength within. However, at the mention of his family, his straight expressions softened with a warm smile on his face and a gentle glint in his eyes. Even his brows were relaxed from the usual scowl! Instead of the late-twenty-year-old adult man he_ _was_ _, he became a teenage boy with a cheery and positive attitude! "They're very important people to me, but nowhere near as precious as my wife."_

" _You surely love her very much." She smiled, but her mouth tasted bitterness._

" _Without a doubt." He even let out a light chuckle as the smile deepened. After a while he stood up with their bill. "We should head back to school for the afternoon classes, Kimura-sensei. I'll pay for us."_

" _Oh no, please don't, Kurosaki-sensei!" She exclaimed, but he has already got the change back, saying that he really did pay for her share too. She expressed her gratitude and walked a step behind him as they made their way back to school._

 _* Flashback *_

The next thing she did was to look up for this woman who snatched her ideal man. Ishida-san mentioned the names "Tatsuki" and "Orihime", so there was a high chance that they were alumni as well. She found "Arisawa Tatsuki" in the old yearbook when Kurosaki-sensei was still a freshman, and there was "Inoue Orihime", then her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

Even thought it was just the small photo with her face, Kaoru felt like she was looking at Mona Lisa and got entranced by the natural beauty. When she flipped to the class photos, her blood ran cold as she saw the full body of the girl with equally orange hair as her crush. She was really well-endowed back as a teenager, so it was next to unimaginable of how she would now be as a grown-up. Her entire face shone with merriment as she smiled at the camera, and those grey eyes could capture every soul that dared to look into them. But so what? Normally an ugly gruesome bitchy character hid underneath a gorgeous skin. Then Kurosaki-sensei was bewitched! Oh, she must do something to save her prince from that witch's clutches!

Then on the day for the Cultural Festival, Kaoru met her in person and she only grew greener with what she witnessed. As the disciplinary teacher, Kurosaki-sensei was responsible for having occasional rounds around the campus, and he came to the booth she was helping at, where his family and friends were too. Although the couple talked on a close-friend level—perhaps to mask the fact that he was married from the school, the adoring looks within their eyes were so obvious that even the friends said that they should get married. Liars, lying about what you have known!

There was no way that they were suited for the other; especially that she was such an airy and clumsy one that needed to be helped with everything! Why a man as perfect as Kurosaki-sensei would put up with that useless wench?! Unacceptable!

~ o o ~

"Oh, hi there, Ichigo!" Orihime greeted as soon as she closed the backdoor and saw him standing at the nearby lamppost. "Sorry that I'm late. I've got to help with some extra stuff. Did you wait for long?"

"Nah, I just got here." He said, and which was true. Just as he walked within the five-metre perimeter of the bakery, the door opened and his beloved popped out. He heard her greeting Akira, so the boy's shift was yet over. "How's your day, Hime?"

"Great as always!" She grinned from ear to ear as they headed towards home. "What about you, dear? Did the girls give you another headache?"

"It's nothing special." He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, but the frown betrayed him. "They just keep ill-talking about you since the Cultural Festival that what kind of a…woman you are, and Kimura-sensei's still plotting to be the princess in shiny white armour to save her prince-in-distress from the evil seductive witch."

"Oh, you're getting good, Ichi!" Orihime chortled gleefully. "But you know, in the other kingdom, that witch was a goddess, and a young knight's trying to slay the demon that captured her, who's also the prince in your story!"

"But they won't ever be able to." Ichigo said as he took out his keys; they were a few blocks away. "Because long before the arrivals of those two, the 'evil ones' were a powerless knight and a frail princess. They discovered the inner strength of each other, and they fell in love and lived happily ever after in the castle they built."

She smiled brightly at him and snaked her arms around his so she could lean her head on his bicep. "And don't forget the lovely kids they now have."

"Never." He chuckled and slipped the small key into the keyhole. Just as the lock clicked and he opened the door, two sets of rumbling feet drummed towards them. In no time a girl and a boy latched themselves on their parents, screaming their welcome with great enthusiasm. All of the father's stresses were gone in a poof at the sight of them as he smiled widely and circled his arms around his daughter at his waist, "Have you been good kids, Natsume, Kazuki?"

"Mm!" The girl beamed a big grin. "Yuzu-ba said we're the best kids ever!"

"Oh, really?" The mother sported her own trademark smile as she knelt on her knees to smother her giggling son's face with kisses. "Then you can have vanilla ice-cream with red-bean-paste and jelly for dessert!"

Standing at the doorway of the living room was Yuzu, looking at the scene with loving eyes. Her brother and sister-in-law may have their own sets of flaws, but when together they could work the most splendid miracles such as this perfect picture, and she was sure that nothing but timely death would do this wonderful family apart.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

 **Kuroi Kokoro 09**


End file.
